


sun-kissed

by taigawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Character Study, Kissing, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Canon, Pre-Time Skip, both romantic and not, from a boy covered in stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taigawara/pseuds/taigawara
Summary: sun-kissed, sunkissedadjective1. having plenty of bright sunlight2. made warm by the sun"the sun-kissed shores of rio de janeiro"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	sun-kissed

The sun must pass on its warmth. Every minute, every second, the fire is spewed forth. It reaches into space and calls out a name. The name of the one it has personally kissed, and made sure will be treated fair as long as they live under their flame.

The sun kissed his eyes, allowing a vast range of sentiment to be expressed easily. When his large orbs first opened, they were lighter in color. Blueish. Almost gray. They changed and molded over months into the brown he has today, the brown that's shocked so many into a stasis. Eyes able to capture every tick on the emotional spectrum. Eyes confident enough to stare the future straight on, proud enough to look straight up.

The sun kissed his hands, granting him the ability to feel hunger through his fingers. This allowed him to never feel full or satisfied until he had sculpted himself to the best of his capacity, which grew so very often. Even now he craves the feeling of triumph, no matter how little the achievement is. Waking up before his alarm, winning a foot race against a friend, or successfully hitting a ball to the opposite side of the court. All accomplished, all acknowledged.

The sun kissed his skin, glazing him in a coat others could only dream of having. He sat under the sky, patient and waiting, and it awarded him greatly. Looking in the mirror, he began to see he was darkening healthily. Golden, he was described, and everyone loved that for him. Pats on the back, kind comments from strangers, there was every praise available. It wasn’t intentional, either, a side effect of him maintaining peace. Doing what he wanted. The sun allowed him to. And he thanked it for that.

The sun kissed his feet, and wherever his feet would go next. The path he walked was shining from the beginning, something many could see. There were times darkness tried to cloud the land ahead of him, but he always came out brighter than imagined. Improving and building off of each setback he faced, he was never stopped for long. He turned storm clouds white with a single touch, spreading them with his fingers in a game. On court, there are no clouds. He springs above them all, giving his own light for those below.

The sun, even now, must pass on its warmth. Constant yet inconsistent, its rays are spewed forth.

A kiss on the hand by a young growing boy, saying that whatever the struggle, the end will be worth it. The love felt through the skin and the small fingers reaching up brought tears to the young mother’s eyes. A message told without words. Maybe it was an action without meaning, and it most likely was, but it still meant the world to her. She pulled the child up and onto her lap, holding him in a tight embrace. He didn’t fight back. Tears rolled down her face.

A kiss on the forehead of a small baby girl, tangerine wisps curling around her head. Her mouth was open in protest of being handed off to a different person, yet not a sound came out after that. She was comfortable. Comforted. Rocked and held gently. It felt just like home. Her chubby cheeks nestled into the crook of his arm, as her older brother watched with wide sparkling eyes. She gripped onto his shirt as she slowly fell asleep, rocked and sang a lullaby.

A kiss on the cheek to a mentor much appreciated, whose affection is often shown through touch. Day after day, the third year had spent time he didn’t have to in order to help the freshman improve. Coming early, staying late, spending lunch, and any free time available together for practice. He hadn’t expected anything in return, except a new and happy player on the team. He reached a free hand to feel the skin underneath his mole, fingers tingling at the spot. His face was heating up as the orange-haired boy ran off to class, not looking back. Perhaps they both were turning red. A wide smile drew itself. The ball bounced next to him as he strode off, already wishing to see him again.

A kiss on the neck of best friends who explore, their panting filling the empty gym. Their lustful eyes couldn’t get enough of the other. They were clueless, unsure, but willing to try anything. It felt good - no, amazing - to be together. His wet, greenish hair stuck to his face as their heads separated. The air between them was hot, but they breathed it in hungrily as if anything cooler would be painful. They were quick to reunite, cupping each other's faces as the smaller boy swung his leg over the freckled one's lap. The freckles that now reminded him of stars. Something he didn’t understand until he was told how beautiful they were, how bright they shone, and how cute they made him look. Flushed cheeks tried to hide them, but the caressing touch of his lover’s thumbs made them stand out even more. He broke the moment with a muffled laugh, cutting an opening between their bodies. When his eyes opened, there were tears forming, trying to cloud his vision. At first, he only received a concerned look from the hazel-eyed boy above him. It quickly turned into a look of adoration, and soon they both laughed as they held onto each other tighter.

A kiss beneath the net, to an audience of none. The game was over, watchers had gone, teammates were packing up in hallways parallel. Only they stayed, without a single word spoken between them, on the court where they couldn’t battle that day. It was quick, a little forceful on his end, but full of heated passion. He released his orange shirted rival, watching him stumble backward after a small shove. His bird-like eyes were locked on with unwavering determination and a clear message being told. One day, they would fight. They would go again and there would be a clear winner, an answer not carried by the team but by themselves. This was a battle between them, both looked down upon over something they couldn’t control. There was a mutual nod as they both understood, turning away with heads held high. Eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched, he cursed the disadvantages they had been given. Yeah, one day. They’d show them all.

A kiss in the air for a guest unexpected. Their tired arms were still able to wave to one another as the roads tore them farther apart. The sand had made them slip and fall, hug and leap. They celebrated and called out, screaming and stomping all on the same ground. No matter the outcome of the game they played, there were always smiles on their faces when they looked to one another at the end. He ran a hand through his ruffled chocolate hair, returning the goodbye with puckered lips and a goofy smile. Next time, he'd be closer to wish him off, this he knew.

A kiss on the lips for what could’ve been. They hadn’t known it then, could barely name it now. The way they had looked at each other, after one another, thought of the other… The nights they stood, staring at the sky and speaking softly… The times they fought, hurting their lungs and hearts with stinging words… What they felt was indescribable then. It was a different type of love than what their captain held for them, the love they felt every day coming to practice. It was different from the shouts coming from the person behind them telling them when they were needed. Different from the moments they were alone, watching the stars move across the otherwise empty sky. They weren’t sure of it until years later, shaking hands on different sides of the court. They were sure, after using all the energy they had within their bodies to best the other and come out on top, that what they had was something that couldn’t be revived. One win, two losses in the book. A kiss to acknowledge the end before a beginning. They boarded their respective planes, heading back to their own teams.

The sun must always pass on its warmth, to the people it sees and those who see it. Until the yellow star burns out, it’ll keep bursting and beaming through. Sometimes, we're unprotected, and the light becomes too much. It only means to help.

A kiss for the sun, one high and one low.


End file.
